


Costumes and Candy

by mmmdraco



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane insists that Daria joins her for a costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes and Candy

Jane sat down on her bed next to Daria and sighed. "Halloween crept up on me this year. I don't know if I have the energy to make a costume this time. Maybe I'll just go to that costume store that opened up just outside of town. You wanna come with?"

Daria leaned back with her ankles crossed. "I'd rather not give in to the crass consumerism of yet another holiday. It's bad enough that I had to buy you a birthday gift."

With a grin, Jane glanced up at the latest painting that she was working on that featured the singer Madonna's head on a lizard's body. "Though I do always appreciate the art supplies."

"For Christmas, you're getting a selection of fine belly button lints from around the world." Daria smirked. "Halloween is just an excuse for brainless girls to wear as little clothing as possible without fear of being deemed a slut."

Jane shrugged. "Hey, sluts get to dress up, too."

"You know what I mean. Every female costume out there, whether for a size 2 or a size 22, is for something like 'Sexy Tootsie Roll' or 'Sexy Big Bird' or 'Sexy Madame Curie'."

Jane smiled. "Sexy Madame Curie? I could see you going as that."

Daria shook her head. "The point in that we're feeding rape culture by enacting this ridiculous attitute, and also body-shaming everyone who doesn't wear that kind of costume."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to play dress-up, Daria, even at our age. I'll agree that Brittany is probably going to be running around in her underwear again, or Kevin's, and your sister and her friends are going to have some lowest common denominator kinds of outfits, but that doesn't mean that _you_ have to. There are plenty of things that you can be with hardly any effort at all and still be _in costume_."

"I am not dressing up as a zombie, just to let you know."

Jane snapped her fingers. "I promise that within five minutes of starting to do the walk, you don't even notice that you're doing it!"

Daria sighed. "It's not like I'm going anywhere for Halloween this year anyway, so there really isn't a point. I'll stay home and watch bad horror movies and eat some of the overabundance of candy that Mom purchased for the three trick-or-treaters that we'll have come by."

"What?! No, you're coming to the Zon with us! Trent's band is playing, and it's going to be fun whether you like it or not."

With a sigh, Daria nodded her head. "Fine. I will resign myself to having to eat candy the next day."

Jane rubbed her hands together. "You know, I suddenly have the energy to make an amazing costume. Come on, Daria! I need to hit the pharmacy."

Raising one eyebrow, Daria stared at Jane. "You're not going to be a 'Sexy Jackson Pollack painting', are you?"

"Well, I _was_ going to be a mummy made with real gauze, but you can bet I'm going to be a sexy Jackson Pollack painting _now_!"

Daria sighed. "Remind me not to let you touch me when you're still drying, okay?"

Jane smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Daria walked a little further into the Zon and sighed as she watched Jane start dancing with yet another guy. But since she was dressed in 1000 feet or so of white gauze over a white bathing suit and topped with splotches of paint in a rainbow of colors, she did stand out.

Trent walked up with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Hey, Daria. Janey didn't make you dress up?" He gestured down to his outfit of green tights, a green tunic, and a green hat with a red feather in it.

"Are you supposed to be Robin Hood or Peter Pan?"

Trent reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a bar of soap. "Pan. I always wanted to fly. And to have my shadow have a mind of its own. That would be cool."

"Supposing your shadow didn't run off screaming in the night."

"Hey, even _that_ would be a little cool." Trent put the soap back in his pocket. "Wait, are those props on the stool next to you?"

Daria held up the empty cardboard box and stabbed it with the plastic knife. "Yes. This is my costume."

"Frosted Flakes?" Trent laughed. "Oh, I get it. You're a 'cereal killer'. Good one, Daria."

"You're the first person to get that. Although, in Jane's defense, she got paint in her eye when she was getting dressed so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. This time, anyway."

Trent pointed to the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm still underage, Trent."

"I meant a soda."

"Oh!" Daria felt her face flush. "Yeah. What goes good with Frosted Flakes?"

Trent seemed to think about it for a moment and then looked at her with a grin. "What doesn't?"


End file.
